Seppun Kiharu
Seppun Kiharu (born 1099 ) was one of the Toturi III's closest friends before the Emperor's untimely death. Kiharu was both the Master of the Order of the Ten Thousand Temples in the Imperial Capital Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho and the Seppun family daimyo. Kiharu was a shugenja of some skill, having trained with both the Hidden Guard and the Brotherhood of Shinsei, and his knowledge and wisdom as courtier was highly sought. Family Kiharu was one of the last surviving Seppun of his generation, having outlived his older brothers and seen the Empire undergo many drastic changes during his lifetime. Fealty and Freedom, p. 121 His father was a member of the Seppun Hidden Guard who was killed during the Scorpion Clan Coup by Yogo Junzo or his agents. Kiharu's devotion to the Fortunes and the Order of Ten Thousand Temples have kept him from marriage. Order of the Ten Thousand Temples It was Kiharu who, following the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159 and dwindling significance of the Four Temples, ordered the construction of a new temple. Following the move of the capital to Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho he ordered the new temple be built outside the city, and thousands of shrines around it, one for each fortune, greater or lesser. Following it's completion, Kiharu and his monks took up residence there along with some of members from the Order of the Four Temples, renaming themselves the Order of the Ten Thousand Temples, and Kiharu was made the leader. Following his appointment as Seppun Daimyo however, Kiharu vowed to make his duties in the Temples his highest priority. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 74 Sapphire Blade Dojo Kiharu promoted the construction of the Sapphire Blade Dojo within Toshi Ranbo very shortly after the coronation of Toturi III in 1160. He became the Master Sensei of the dojo. Art of Duel, p. 139 Seppun Daimyo In 1166 Kiharu became the Seppun Daimyo, Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf once Seppun Hotaitaka retired. Fealty and Freedom, p. 117 Kiharu had little taste for politics but was promoted to leadership of his family to his great surprise upon his predecessor's retirement. Despite his lack of political skills, his close friendship with the Emperor granted him sufficient influence. How his position will rise or fall in the era following the death of Toturi III in unknown. But he has begun moving to strengthen the position of the Ten Thousand Temples Order and the Brotherhood in the aftermath of the Emperor's death. L5R: Winter Court RPG Play By Post Review, p. 7 Toshi Ranbo One year after the Fires of Toshi Ranbo the matter was still unsolved. Akodo Shusaku proposed to the Imperial Court the Crane should cede their administrative rights throughout the city to Seppun Kiharu. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Emperor's Wedding In 1166 at Ryoko Owari the Emperor Toturi III married Akodo Kurako in a secret ceremony at the spur of the moment before the unveiling of the Toku's Shrine, in honor of the Fortune of Virtue. It was presided over by Seppun Kiharu, witnessed by Yasuki Hachi, the Emerald Champion. It was not informed in advance to the Imperial Court and Naseru did it in the opening ceremony of the temple. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Temples Ruined This year Kiharu saw how an acolyte, Taikan, set to fire the Temples. The acolyte was not able to control his own body. He was a bloodspeaker, and his hands followed the Iuchiban's orders, to strike out the Empire in a wave of murder, betrayal, and destruction. Taikan was lost in the fire, and the Ten Thousand Temples were lost as well. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Kurako's Regency Winter Court - 1168 Kiharu attended Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168. While there he attempted to build up the Brotherhood of Shinsei to brace for struggles to come, and launched a general recruitment drive to increase their numbers. In his capacities as Seppun Daimyo he oversaw the creation of treaties with the Yotsu family and the Moshi family. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, pp. 7,8,10-11 Chagatai's Ambition In 1169 Kiharu was again back at Toshi Ranbo during the last stage of the Khan's Defiance. The bells of the watchtowers advised the arrival of the Khan Moto Chagatai, and the Battle of Toshi Ranbo began. The Empress Toturi Kurako ordered Kiharu to do not use the monks in the defence. The Court was moved to safety. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Vacant Throne High Priestess During the Phoenix occupation of the capital, Shiba Ningen suggested Isawa Nomi, Isawa Emori's student, to Seppun Kiharu as a candidate to replace the High Priest of the High Temple of Toshi Ranbo as the previous high priest had been among the casualities. Occupation, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1169 Kiharu spent Winter Court in the winter 1169-1170 at Kyuden Otomo, where he and Otomo Hoketuhime discussed her possible ascension to the throne, and who throughout the Empire had a better claim to it. Honor's Veil, Part II, by Nancy Sauer Hoketuhime's Death In 1170 the Otomo Daimyo Hoketuhime was found murderer in her chambers in the Imperial Palace. Kiharu could not summon Seppun Tashime, who was in Yasuki lands, and summoned Seppun Katsura, Head sensei of the Seppun Magistrates' dojo. Words & Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Celestial Unrest This year Kiharu was met by Miya Shoin to get confirmation of the rumors of growing discontent in the Celestial Heavens were truth. They had to wait what judgment they would come. Story Rulebook (The Heaven's Will), by Shawn Carman Imperial Librarian Kiharu met his old friend Ikoma Akiyama to tell late Otomo Hoketuhime wanted a deserving samurai to fill the post of Imperial Librarian. The Otomo would take care that the Lion receive the needed funds to support Akiyama in the additional duties that came with being the Imperial Librarian. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon Iweko I's Reign The aging patriarch was seen as the elder statesman of the Imperial Families, respected for his wisdom and devotion to theology. Vacant Throne, p. 163 Winter Court - 1171 Kiharu was present at the Imperial Winter Court held in 1171 at Kyuden Gotei. Winter Court: Kyuden Gotei (Official forum) Destroyer War In 1172 Kiharu attended the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters during the Destroyer War. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman He believed the Empire would win over the Destroyers. One with the World (Empire at War flavor) See also * Seppun Kiharu/Meta External Links * Seppun Kiharu (Promotional) Category:Imperial Leaders